A superconducting wire made of a multifilamentary wire formed by coating an oxide superconductor having for example Bi2223 phase with a metal is conventionally expected to be applied to a superconducting cable and a magnet, since it can be used at a temperature cooled by liquid nitrogen and a relatively high critical current density can be obtained, and it can be prolonged relatively easily.
Such a superconducting wire has been manufactured as will be described below. Firstly, a wire is fabricated to have a form in which raw material powder for a superconductor containing such as Bi2223 phase is coated with a metal. Next, by performing thermal treatment and rolling repeatedly, a superconducting phase is generated as aligned to a superconducting filament part of the wire, and thus a tape-like superconducting wire is obtained. Such a method of manufacturing a superconducting wire is disclosed for example in Japanese Patent No. 2636049 (Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 03-138820) (Patent Document 1) and Japanese Patent No. 2855869 (Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 04-292812) (Patent Document 2).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 2636049 (Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 03-138820)    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent No. 2855869 (Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 04-292812)